


Shake It Out

by Troubledtea



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Romance, Attempted Sexual Assault, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Other, Venom needs a hug, abused venom symbiote, dark themes, hurt venom, rp thread, yeah eddie frick fracks Venom and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: (AU idea me and my friend had after seeing the trailer for the new Venom movie. )Eddie Brock investigative journalist extraordinar except he hadn't had a job in months. He needs a break, anything to get him back out there. He gets that break in the form of a lead telling him about weird and deadly things happening at the Life Foundation run by Carlton Drake. What Eddie didn't know was this story was about to change his life, maybe for the better... That is if he can survive.__





	1. Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

Eddie groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. The knot where he was hit ached like a son-of-a bitch, but such is the risk of a reporter. Or at least that's what Eddie had always told himself, but now looking around the white hospital room he found himself trapped in, he was beginning to doubt his career choices. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that lead... but he had a duty to let the people know what their tax dollars were doing at the Life Foundation, and he liked to dig up a little trouble whenever he could. This time however instead of digging trouble, he may have been digging his own grave. The things he had seen sent a shiver down his spine. His informant had told him what they were doing here, Aliens that use humans as hosts, but he didn't quite believe it until tonight.

Experiments on humans, at least 3 of the cells he had seen had dead bodies, they looked mutilated and ripped apart. The woman he saw who was alive was laying huddled on the floor talking to herself, some kind of self comfort from what he could hear. She when on and on how 'they' would get out, and 'they' would be ok, it sounded like she was talking to someone but if she was Eddie couldn't see who. Or more likely whatever they did to her made her go crazy. It had been after her room, that he saw the clean pure white lab; canisters with black tarn in them, but the tar was moving. It had taken Eddie a long moment to realize whatever was in those canisters were alive. He snapped a few pictures with his cellphone and was about to make a hasty retreat, when his head met the back end of a very angry gun.

He checked his pants pocket for his cell phone only to find them missing, both his pants and the cell and he had a damn hospital gown on. At least he still had his underwear... Not much of a victory in this situation. Movement in the viewing window to his little locked cell made him turn. "You can't keep me in here forever Drake, and I have people who will miss me and come looking for me and I don't think you want that." He growled but it was hard to be intimidating in at hospital gown and boxers. 

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem Mr. Brock, after all you left a note in your apartment that you were going undercover for your next story, and we all know how the drug cartels just LOVE reporters. They will be fishing parts of you out of the Hudson for months. Do you really think you can come to my labs, and ask those ridiculous questions on live TV? Then come back to snoop and not think i'd be expecting it? I thought you were smart." He made a motion to one of the doctors next to him a short man with beady little eyes and thick glasses. "If you survive theses tests, you will wish it was the drug cartels that had you. If not, well I guess you don't have to worry about trying to live paycheck to paycheck. Dr. Star will you let Mr. Brock meet his new roommate?"  
One of the younger doctors, spoke up, she had long black hair and Eddie knew who it was immediately his informant, he kept his mouth shut, she was his best bet out of here. "Mr. Drake, Dr. Star, The Symbiote Is still recovering from the traumatic loss of its last host... Its still greving, if we want to test a full bond shouldn't we-"

"If I had wanted you're opinion I would have asked for it. Now if we may begin Dr. Star." Mr. Drake said, and the other nodded. 

A small door to the side of the room opened and a canister with some of the living tar was shoved in and before Eddie could react the room was locked again. With a click the canister opened, and Eddie took a step back, and the symbiote moved free from its prison. " You won't get away with this Drake!" He shouted to him but Drake was just staring at him a large grin on his face. 

"It will take anywhere from minutes to take you, or days, have fun Mr. Brock. Dr. Star let me know if he survives. If not you know what to do."  
___  
Inside the tight confines of his prison, the Klyntar stirred restlessly from pain. It hurt physically from the abuse and torture it had received but worse was the loss of its host. Julian had been more than a host. He was it's Kaili. It's Soul Sibling. Now part of him was lost... Gone forever and it had no one to blame but itself.

Hunger ate at it's sanity. He could taste fear on the air. Yummy, delicious fear mixed with anger. A feast for the taking! But that was the problem... it was too easy. The cruel one was out there. The one that it failed to protect Julian from. The meal was from him. A trap. But what if... NO! What it had with Julian had been everything it had always wanted. The very thing it was outcast from it's people to find. And now it had brutally destroyed that precious bond. It had killed Julian. Killed.... It was so hungry!

There was a vibration as it's prison opened. At first the symbiot had no intention of moving but the scent of fear was stronger and it was so hungry. Out of the confines, it stretched and lay spread over the cool floor. It wanted to die. Dying would prevent Dr. Star and the greedy one with the cold smile from forcing it to reproduce. It regretted the insane ones they already had. Children born of torture and drugs. Twisted and wrong they were all hungry. Hungry for touch. Hungry for power. Hungry for freedom. Hungry to cause pain.

HUNGRY... It was so hungry! But it dared not move. Star was watching. It couldn't give the mad men what they wanted. Never again. But if it wanted to escape.... No it couldn't bond again. It would hurt too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eddie pokes things that shouldn't be poked

Oh no, Eddie did not want to be in this room with some alien goo. He didn't know what it was going to do but from the looks of the people he as seen, it was going to be painful and more than likely kill him. He backed into the far corner, and kept his eye on the thing, but thankfully it didn't seem to be moving. The lady doctor, had said something about it being sick, maybe it was dead? No she had said it was... Grieving? Most things don't die from that, and he didn't want to take a chance by getting to close.

He didn't know how long he stood in the corner ready to fight, but it had been long enough that the group of people had left and so did the creepy doctor. His muscles ached as did his head. The thing didn't move, maybe It was dead. He slumped down on the floor but kept an eye on the thing still nothing. He needed to know for sure. So he did what any self respecting reporter would do, he unscrewed one of the legs from the metal bed, and when to poke the thing. 

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I really don't want to be alien food, or to be like that last guy I saw, he was torn to shreds, so let's not do that. You dead little alien thing?" he gave it a gentle poke before bolting back quickly... just in case.   
___  
Pain... Hunger... Julian, always so patient, sweetly explaining how the body they now shared healed. Why it functioned the way it did... Children screaming... His children.... so much blood.... It's children.... ripped from its body too soon. His handsome husband. So tall.... Broad... Need... Hunger.... Pain... PAIN! Julian’s memories and it’s own ran together making it hard to tell them apart. 

"... I really don't want to be alien food, or to be like that last guy I saw, he was torn to shreds...”

JULIAN!!!

Julian smiling at it. Talking for hours. They screamed as one then two as it tore itself away. Julian begging.... Blood everywhere. So much pain... Julian begging... soo much food...

Ow.. Pulling away, it felt heartbroken. It had killed Julian. How could he have done that? "Run. Run while you can. I am so hungry! Run!" 

Rising up the Symbiont looked at the food it had been offered. Julian would have appreciated this one's form. Big and handsome, his Kaili would have flirted.... Pain and shame made the symbiont pool again on the floor and slither back as far as he could.  
—-  
Eddie didn't have to be told twice and he lunged to the other side of the room. He watched as it rose up as if looking around before falling back into puddle. It could talk... Eddie had not expected that. It didn't move again. What was going on? He backed up against the wall and sank to the floor. "Why did you warn me? Also you can talk? what are you?" Eddie asked the now lifeless blob on the floor. "Uh you said you were hungry... I'd really rather not be eaten I have to deck Drake in the face.  
___  
Why did it hurt Julian? There was blood everywhere. It could still taste it... and hated that had tasted so good. So good it had licked it’s fingers. Why did I kill my Kaili. The bond it had searched its whole life for? How could... It’s soul ached. It felt sick. Disgusted and angry with itself. It had felt Julian’s pain.. no not pain. Agony. Searing.. Consuming.. Huh? What did the creature say?

Pull in on itself the symbiote shrank as far away from the human as it could get. It was so hungry. And the it’s fellow prisoner smelled so good. It wanted to wrap itself around the man. Taste that burst of delicious panic as it realizes they are in dire trouble. It is the sweetest taste. That moment of desperation is when human’s where the strongest. When they will fight the hardest. It made for the most sublime feast. This human was already scared. Not to the point of panic... not yet. But his adrenaline was pumping. It could taste it on the air. In his scent. it wanted to feed.

A manic sort of laugh burbled out. “You want to live yet you poke me. You are food, too stupid to have self preservation. If I wanted to eat you, there was nothing you can do to stop me. You live only because...” ‘He’s too gorgeous to be food.’ Julian purred in It’s mind. ‘That ass! Yum.’ “...because my Kailil would have liked you. And I will not comply with the one you call Star. He took my ... our children. Taken parts of me. I will fold back the hunger as long as I can, meat. Escape or better free me and I will feast on Star and the one that smiles too much. Drake.... him.... You may do this deck thing. Then I will eat him slowly. Piece by peace so his screams last. I will allow him to look upon the ruin of his body and know that I can keep him alive while I eat the rest. That is all that is left to me. Revenge for my Kaili.”

Eddie hadn't really expected the alien to speak again, and now he really wished he hadn't had talked to it. It was creepy but he couldn't help but like the idea of freeing the thing to let him terrorize Drake and the other monsters here. That's what they were, monsters, not this thing, which Eddie had to admit was terrifying, but not on the level of that Drake was doing. Drake was a real monster and so was that creepy ass doctor Star. 

"Hey to be fair I thought you were dead... but yeah not my most brilliant move. I don't know what a Kaili is but uh thanks, I'm sure I would have liked him too." Maybe if he made this thing like him then he wouldn't be alien chow. The other thing he said struck a chord in Eddie, "they took your children?" Maybe this Kaili was its mate or something, Eddie wouldn't put it past Drake to use one to control the other. It did make him feel bad, to lose not only your love but children as well, he couldn't blame the thing for wanting to eat people, he might in the same situation. 

"Look I want out of here, you want out of here, let's not do the eating me thing until i've worked on a plan ok little buddy? Maybe we can find your kids and get them out too. Just don't go an a mass human killing spree? I don' want to be responsible for that, humans are shit yeah, but there are some good ones like little kids and Nuns, people like that."

“Julian.... my host. My Kaili... soul sibling. Star... Drake.. Forced us... wanted more like me. But they... are not like me... born of pain. Born wrong. Angry. So angry I can taste it on the air. You do not want to free them. Find a way out. I hunger. I would not kill the innocent but soon I will be like them. Mindless. All Anger, Pain and Hungry.” It was too painful to talk about their children or... his Kaili.

It missed Julian so much. Why...? Why had he hurt his Kaili? Unaware it was softly keening, the Symbiote curled in on itself. The pain was growing. It needed to feed.

Julian? That was a human name, it considered a human a sibling? Eddie filled that away for the moment. They were very different beings, so very vastly different but yet the pain in that eerie voice was same as anyone who lost a loved one. He could understand that one thing, they had one thing in common. The way it twisted on itself and softly whined... The alien was crying. What had these people done to it? 

"When I was 13 years old, my older brother was murdered. He got into some big trouble with some bad cops, and they killed him. He was a reporter and he had gone undercover to try and bust them and the gangs they were in with. It didn't go well. Hes why I am a reporter now... I want to stop people like Star and Drake from hurting people, I'm not an avenger but I still want to help people." He said quietly he didn't know why he was going on and on, maybe it was the fact they had both lost people and that made him feel a kinship with the alien. 

"I'll get us out of here, alright? You are gonna have to trust me ok little buddy?" He just needed a plan, he had to get them both out... but what to do about the children from it? They couldn't be left in the hands of Drake. He needed to get out first then worry about that. He was calming down, yeah he was still freaked a little but not of the alien, more of the whole situation, but mostly he was angry. For the people hurt and now for his little buddy. "Ok so what DO you eat? Please don't say me, trust me i'd taste horrible, man if I still had my pants I had a snickers bar in there, everyone likes snickers..." He cracked a smile at his own stupid attempt at humor.

The humans words trickled in past it's thoughts. Cops.... cops had hurt Julian. Framed him for murdering his own children. Murder.... Murdering children... "Cops?!? Dirty, Vile Murderers!"

Rearing up it threw itself at the window. Battering it over an over. From the other side of the glass Star smiled at them, shaking his finger. It should have been able to tear this place apart. But he was too sick and weak.

Sliding to the floor, it thought about what the human had said and asked. "No. You would taste wonderful given the right motivation. I feed on the thing that drives you. My Kaili called it adrenaline. I also like the little vittles of you innards. Sweet meats. Tongue, liver, eyes. I have never had the snicker meat. Julian would have loved to take bite of your ass but I suspect he isn't talking about eating you."

"Hey now little buddy Its ok, Hey it's alright. Not all cops are bad there are a few good ones but when they go bad they go really bad." He glared at Star, who was back in the viewing window, oh how he wanted to punch that smug look right off his ugly face. He flipped him off, before returning his attention to the alien "Don't hurt yourself little guy... So ya eat adrenaline? I don't really know how to share that with you or I would. I can get you all kinds of meat when we get out but just not people. Ah no, snickers is a candy its sweet." He explained but he doubted the alien understood. 

Eddie couldn't help it he laughed, the idea that that this Julian would have not only liked him but want to do unmentionable things to him was just to much and then to hear it from an alien blob just amused him, despite the situation. "I think I would have liked your Julian, what did he look like?" He asked it then a thought occurred to him, "Hey, ya got a name little guy?"  
___  
Star's smug smile never faltered but inside he was seething. He was so tired of the Brock fellow. The thug of a man was nothing more than an irritant. No one understood that his finding would keep all of humanity safe. This clod had the audacity to disrespect him! When he had all the power!?! Brock would soon learn some humility.

Inside the cell a high pitched shrieking started. It made every inch of the symbiote hurt. It tried not to listen but it seemed as if the sound was coming from everywhere. It tried to hide. Throwing itself into the far corner and then the ceiling. It even tried the tiny prison. Stuffing itself all the way to the bottom. But the sound just got louder. There was only one place left to hide. 

The human.


	3. I can see no way, I can see no way

The alien didn't reply. Suddenly it threw itself against the floor and around the room, what was it doing!? Had he upset him with his questions? ... It sounded like it was in pain. He glanced at Star, who now looked even smugger and 100% more punchable. The thing when back in to the canister only to cry out again, what was happening to the little guy? He didn't know but from the sounds it was making it hurt it, A LOT. 

"...I'm gonna regret this..." He said aloud to himself and made his way to the canister where the Alien was writhing. "Hey now little guy it's gonna be ok...." He almost reached out to touch it but didn't, what if he hurt it? or more likely what if it hurt him? Watching it moan and screech in pain was horrible. 

"STAR YOU FUCK ASS LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He screamed at the still smug looking doctor.

"Hey, hey..." He said softly to it, he was going to regret this big time but from what he now understood this creature had suffered enough. "I have ya," He ran his hand lightly across the top of the it trying to soothe it.

 

‘I can't! Julian... PAIN my Kaili... never again... no bond will ever be as...’ The shrieking becomes even louder. In agony the symbiote writhed and compressed in upon itself. it couldn’t think anymore. It was dying. The sonic sound was tearing it apart.

Then a cool touch caressed across it's surface. It tingled and gave momentary relief from the panic and pain. It was an odd feeling. This gentle, soothing touch. It couldn't help pressing itself against the hand. Wanting to feel more. But the sound. The pain! It was too much. Latching onto the hand, the symbiote started to force itself into the pores. Seeking any means of survival.  
___  
It wasn't slimy like Eddie thought, but he couldn't really describe the feeling. It leaned in to his touch, "It's gonna be alright little budd-" It latched on to him and Eddie froze in fear. Yeah he was regretting this now. "Let go!" He shouted and tried to pull his hand back but the black alien was still attached to him. He fell backwards in his panic and landed on his ass, the creature was still on him slowly moving up his arm. He couldn't help but think of his brother's dog at this moment. She had been spooked by fireworks and had bitten him and wouldn't let go, instead of yelling and fighting the poor frightened dog he held her and soothed her as best he could and she eventually let go. Roxy hadn't wanted to hurt him but was frightened.... But this wasn't a dog, this was an alien- who was hurt, who was being hurt right now by that smug asshole doctor. 

Taking his free arm he brought it up to pet the alien again. "Hey, hey, you're gonna have to let go. Its ok, tell me whats happening so I can help you. Whats hurting you?" He asked trying to keep his panic down as the alien didn't seem to be letting go. He didn't want to try and force it off, he didn't want to hurt it but he didn't want to be eaten. He pet and rubbed along the creature trying to get it to loosen its grip. Was it his imagination or was it getting smaller?  
___  
Inside the human the sound was lessened. Manageable. There it was able to feed as the human panicked. But the rest of it could feel as the man started to touch him again. Not the frantic pulling of the doomed but that gentle stroking. It soothed the symbiote's panic even though it still felt pain. Partially able to think again It knew it didn't want to merge or consume the man. It just wanted to hide from the sound. What was the strange touch the man was doing? Why did such a touch make it feel calmer while still in pain? Why did the man do this? Why it not want the human to stop? The symbiote wondered.

As the man talked and stroked it, the symbiote felt a kind of liking for the man. Not the feelings it had for it's Kaili but a less than ambivalence. Choosing between dying and the human it was no choice. But if it could refrain from hurting this human... it would. Maybe it could give the man a little time before....

Compressing back in on itself, the symbiote struggled against the pain to speak. "S...sound.... kill...killing me... t..tearing.... St...star want.... b..bond..."

Sound? Eddie didn't hear any sound, but then again the alien might be able to hear better than him. He didn't know what a bond was but if Star wanted it then he would continue to hurt it until he got what he wanted. He wrapped his arm around it to try block the sound. "If it won't kill me do what you have to." He wasn't about to let this creature die at the hands of some sadistic asshole doctor. If it didn't kill or maim them he would help if he could. 

"We will get these bastards, we will get out and well will stop them from hurting anyone else..." He whispered to it holding it close, "Just don't maim me or kill me, but do what you need to make this asshole stop hurting you."

The man held it close to his body, curling around it. This was bizarre behavior. Unlike any response it had received from any other species. Again the symbiote experienced a kind of soothing peace in response to what the human was doing. It felt as if the man was trying to protect it in some way. Even if it didn't hear or feel what the symbiote did. Then the man offered the shelter it had been seeking. The symbiote was sure it didn't know what it was offering but the human was trusting it with his life. That was something his Kaili would do. Julian would have done just about anything to help someone. The man spoke in soft tones and sounded sure of his words but it could taste the man's fear.

The shriek increased again. Screaming as the sound tore it apart, the symbiote had no more time. What little of it that had not died from being tore apart by the sonic sound, slithered quickly up the man's body. There was no time to filter in through tiny pores. It needed in now! Mouth. Nose. Ears. Tasting the man's panic the symbiote did it's best to move as quickly and painlessly into the human's body.

Now safe inside, the sonic sound was deadened but the damage had been done. So little of the symbiote's form left. Not capable of thought or noticing that the shriek was fading, It just writhed in agony before passing out.

Eddie panicked, the thing seemed to move up him and then suddenly he was in his mouth and nose. It forced its way inside his body and it hurt like a bitch. When it was gone Eddie was left panting on the floor his hands clutching his chest. He could feel it move inside him and then it stopped. He wasn't hurt thankfully, only a pressure in his chest. Glaring at Star, it was easy to see how happy the mad doctor was. 

"Why are you doing this? You almost killed it, not very smart of a doctor to let their subject die. Then again I don't think you're all that smart, you just like to think you are. I know you're type asshole, you think you’re better than everyone else, but you’re just a dick." Eddie growled at him. 

Watching the creature attack the self righteous prick was so satisfying to Dr Star. He hated these close minded know it all's like Brock. Sitting back with the biggest grin on his face, Star laughed when the ex football star mocked him. "No, you steroid junky. You have no idea what is coming. The creature will consume you from the inside out. I hope you have a good sleep. It will be your last. Good bye Mr- I didn't bother learning your name because in the morning it wont matter. You will be the new Contagion."

Turning off the speaker, Star cut off Brock's retort.  
\---------—  
He sat there in the dark leaning against the wall tired but too paranoid to sleep. Eddie could still feel the pressure in his chest and he placed a hand over it. The alien kept it's word, and didn't hurt him, "You doing ok little buddy? this is kinda freaking me out. Are you hurt? " He asked, the last he saw of the alien it looked like it was falling apart and Eddie had a feeling it had to do with Star and whatever he did to it.

A gentle change in pressure woke it up. Hurt and disoriented, it took a few moments to realize where it was. "You saved me, human. I was unable to prepare you for my entry. I hope I didn't cause you too much pain. Did we fool the smiling one? I hurt. I am less than I was. Are you in any discomfort?"

Hearing the voice from inside his own mind startled Eddie, and it took him a moment to compose himself. "Yeah i'm fine, ya scared me though. I was expecting a few things but this wasn't one of them. Then again I don't think you could have really prepared me for this." He said keeping his voice as quiet as possible. He didn't want Star to hear. 

Eddie pressed his hand a little harder to his chest so the alien could feel him, "We will get out of here, just rest and try not to eat anything in there.... So what did Star want you to do? Because he thinks you did it, and i'm pretty sure you didn't..." Eddie asked and he was almost sure he wouldn't like the answer. "... you can hide there until we get out ok? but then you gotta get out, deal?"

Tasting the human's fear, the Symbiote did it's best to spread itself out thin to cause less discomfort but it hurt too much. Feeling the pressure, it pressed back. "I will not eat your tasty flesh. I owe you this. All though I too think I would enjoy biting your ass. You take care of your body and your muscle is well developed. It is my understanding that the rump is a valued piece of meat. Fat gives meat flavor. So you would be a very fine piece of ass as Julian would say."  
The way the symbiote spoke made Eddie smile despite the situation. "I don't think Julian was meaning it like you think he was, but thank you either way." A little levity never hurt a situation. He still rubbed the stop on his chest and as creepy as it felt to feel the alien inside him in away it felt... Not bad.

Thinking over past conversations to figure out what the man meant, the symbiote could hear Julian laugh in it's head. It would never understand humans. Feeling the pressure created by the man, the symbiote found it liked the touch. Even Julian had not held it. It created an unfamiliar feeling... it was comforting.

Talking about it's Kaili was still painful but the anger it had at Star pushed the melancholy away. "Star.." it growled. "Wanted me to bond with you. Together we would become more. Greater. My Kaili.... we... we were Contagion. Star does not know if one is strong enough it can hold back and not bond. Instinct drives us to bond, We must to survive. I lost my Kaili.... it is the rarest of bonds. Soul sibling. A true pairing. All bonds but that with one's Kaili, we take control of the host. To hold out.. Not consume you...I must partake of your energy if you do not want me to bond with you when I can no longer fight self preservation. Without the bond, I can only feed when you provide. You will not notice what I take."

"A bond huh? That sounds special." And slightly terrifying. Also thats what Star meant when he said he would be the next Contagion. "Yeah you can have some of whatever it is you need." He said sure that his new buddy wouldn't hurt him, "What is your name little guy? I don't want to keep calling you it, or alien... Ya got a name? Or is it Contagion?" Eddie asked.

"Many of my kind do not seek a host worthy of that bond. Any bond brings unique knowledge and power greater than the two alone. But to find your Kaili..." It was too painful to continue talking about Julian. "NO... No... Contagion is no more. It died when we were ripped apart. My kind only takes on identity after merging. I do not have a name. You may name me what you wish. What is your identity Human? To us you are meat or host."

Eddie hummed in thought as he listened to the little guy talk, bonding like it had with Julian seemed to be a very special thing indeed. And the people here killed him. What they did to it was barbaric and unacceptable If Eddie was it he would want nothing more than revenge. Patting his chest he would help, they would take down these people, he wouldn't be an avenger or a superhero or anything, but he was a reporter with a mean right hook and a way with words. He would do whatever he could to stop them and help the alien. 

"A name would be good, I'm Eddie Brock, just call me Eddie that what my friends call me... You know who your voice reminds me of? When we get out i'll have to show you the movie but the guys name is V. He's a hero who fights for the innocent and against corrupt government... I looked up to him as a kid. What do you think V? That work for you?" Eddie asked him. Eddie had wanted to be like V, fighting and helping, and as a kid his brother was the closest to V as he could find in real life. He felt a ping of sadness at the thought of his brother but it only strengthened his resolve to get them out.

"Edd..ddie... Eddie. Eddie Brr..rock." the symbiote tested the sounds of the name. It found it liked the way Edidie sounded in it's rumbling voice. "I like the way your name sounds Edd...ddie. What is a friend? What would Star call you? I like the name Veee. You may call me this. V."

Julian had not named him. Why? Humans were so vastly different. It missed Julian. He would explain everything. Julian... It's Kaili. WHY had it hurt him? Why?!? It missed his laughter. Julian's sharp mind and wit. One moment of pain and rage and it had destroyed the only thing of value in the universe. It was trapped here. Their children if released would ravage and feed until the humans were no more. Partially, it was ok with that but then there was Eddie..... Eddie... King of the Bite able ASS! interjected Julian from some part of V’s mind. V missed his Kaili.

...Eddie... The repeated touch the human was giving it was reassuring and comforting to the symbiote. Never had anyone tried to comfort it before. It could feel changes in Eddie's body. Changes in blood flow as the heart beat faster but without the bond it didn't know Eddie's thoughts. It could guess though. The human wanted out. Freedom. Star and the other would hurt Eddie. Like they hurt Julian. It couldn't allow this! IT needed to help Eddie the way Eddie had helped it. Thoughts of it's Kaili could wait. Star was not patient. He would grow bored and hurt someone soon.

"Eddie... Do you trust me? Scream Eddie. Be in pain. Or I can hurt you. Bonding can hurt when you fight it. Fight it Edie. Star has seen the bonding a few times. He will hurt you. You scream. Fight me. I will loose. Too weak. Be as if dead. Eddie be weak. Star will come for me. Eddie will be free."

"V Is a good name," Eddie said, he was glad his little buddy like it. He had to admit that he liked the way V said his name, it sounded nice. It didn't take but a moment for Eddie to understand V's plan. His little buddy was pretty damn smart. He didn't say anything he didn't want to alert Star to their plan. He patted his chest letting V know he understood. 

Standing shakily to his feet, Eddie was about to put on an Oscar winning performance. He hunched over and screamed in pain. Clutching his chest and leaving claw marks down his arms like he was trying to claw the alien out. He fell to his knees cursing Star and Drake, then fell flat on the floor. Like he was passing out, "Ok V..." Was all he dared to whisper, now it was up to V and how well he could play dead. He hacked and coughed as if he was trying to push something out of him... Here was hoping Star or someone bought the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is now the size of a kitten, a very angry and vicious kitten.


	4. And All Of The Ghouls Come Out To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning attempted sexual assault it's a little scene and nothing happens but heads up for those who are sensitive about that kind of thing.

Feeling the pats, V pressed back. Tired, the symbiote was just drifting off when the human moved. It was unprepared for the violet enactment of it's plan. Alarmed, V made distressed sounds and tried the patting thing the human had done, when it remembered what was happening. "Good Eddie. I was afraid for you."

Allowing the coughing to expel it, the symbiote splattered on the floor. It made no effort to move or recombine itself.  
\------  
Star sat glowering at the former football star. He hated muscular pretty boys. They were treated like superior beings. When all they were was eye candy. One of these days he was going to invent a cure for goons.

Watching with delight, Star broke into a grin as the brainless buffoon fought the symbiote. It was hilarious that Brock didn't understand that it was far too late. That once inside of him it was o... What the hell?!? Star watched in disbelief as the symbiote was coughed up. There was so little of it! Was it dead?!? The black substance showed no sign of life. Even when he electrocuted the floor. Star laughed maniacally. It was great fun to watch Brock flop over and convulse uncontrollably.

Entering the cell, Cumin gathered the symbiote into a small canister. The sonic sounds were making the alien too sick to fight him. On the other side of the room the man called Brock muttered something.

Going over to the immobile man, Cumin licked his cheek. "You are so pretty. Taste good too. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

THe floor shocking his was not what he expected, and it hurt like a bitch, and made him convulse for a moment. Moments later he saw a big guy walk in, it was one of the orderlies from earlier. He laid still as the guy gathered V in to another canister. He had to protect his little buddy. "Hey asshole why don't ya pick on someone your own size." Eddie wheezed and waited for the footsteps to get closer. Jackpot, the creep knelt down to lick him like some kind of weirdo. Eddie kept still and waited for the right moment. As the big guy started to stand back up Eddie moved fast sweeping his leg knocking him down. 

The bed leg he had pulled off earlier was in his hand and he brought I down to the side of the fallen orderlies head. He ripped the canister out of his arms and bolted for the door and booked it out of the room. His muscles ached and they tried to seize up on him. He hadn't expected the shocks, "I have you V, I have you, were gonna get free from this place." He opened the canister and scooped V in to his arms and threw the thing down another hall to throw them off their trail. He held V close as he tried to navigate the halls and get the hell out of there.

The shock ran through it's system leaving V paralyzed. It wasn't until it heard Eddie voice sounding like it was echoing that it realized it was in another small prison.

Unable to do anything but watch, V raged as the Murderer tasted Eddie. It still didn't understand human interaction, but it had seen the Murderer do this to Julian before touching him sexually. Were they going to mate? It further added to the symbiote's confusion that the Murderer had also kissed one of it's children that way before cooking and eating it. Why kiss a thing you were going to kill? Humans were beyond it's understanding.

Seething with anger, V watched the Murderer touch Eddie. It did not want the one human it liked, to be hurt. Eddie didn't seem to like the murderer's touch if V read him right. V tried to move. It had to help Eddie. The Murderer couldn't hurt another like he hurt Julian. But it's body wasn't responding. It couldn't look away if it wanted to. The symbiote was thrilled to see the Murderer take a blow to the head and not move again. That human deserved any pain he got, after the horrible things he had done.

Feeling Eddie touch it, V wanted to latch on but it was still paralyzed. It didn't have to do a thing. The human pulled him out and just as the symbiote felt it was about to slide out of Eddie's hand, V found himself pressed to the human's chest. Julian held a puppy this way. Did Eddie consider him a pet? Why was the human it had considered eating and still might have to protecting it?  
-—

Star glowered at the two imbeciles that passed for security in Drake's laboratories. "Where were you two idiots when the prisoner was assaulting my assistant and escaping with the sample?!? Don't just stand there! Go get Brock before he escapes! Morons!" Once they were gone, Star looked at Cumin just in time to see the wound Brock had given him, heal itself. "While I appreciate your dedication to your job, I didn't intend for you to get your head bashed in. But since you did... Tell me, What pain did you experience? Did you have any fear?"

A short time later, Star sat down at his home computer. It took no time to connect to the drone he had following Brock. They were all set up. The escape allowed Star to remove the alien symbiote out of Drake's preview. His employer was blindly funding T.O.R.C.H's research and goals. T.O.R.C.H had complete control over Drake's entire building and yet the multibillionaire would be scientist kept getting in the way. Brock's escape gave Star a unique opportunity. This real world experiment should prove more interesting then the lab experiments. Now All they needed was for the muscle head to go home.

___  
Eddie normally didn't believe in miracles but as he held V close to him he couldn't help but think thats what happened. They escaped. He ducked in to an ally to catch his breath, he had to get back home and then get out of dodge for a while. They knew who he was and he was sure they would know where he lived. He needed to get home get a few things then hide for a bit. Looking down at V the poor thing looked hurt, and it was half the size it was when he first saw it. He wouldn't let them take it again.

He managed to take the back roads home and avoid people, he was only in boxers and a hospital gown and the cold New York winter air was chilling him to the bone. His feet felt like ice cubes, and never in his life had he been so relieved to see his shitty little apartment. "We made it little buddy lets get warm and then get out of here." 

He slowly opened his door, it hadn't been broken in, so that was a good sign. He checked each room and found nothing. He sighed with relief. He sat V down on his bed and pulled a blanket over it, he didn't know if it got cold or not but he was freezing. "I'm gonna put on some warm clothes then pack what I can, I have a safe house to go to, I used it when I doing work undercover." He told V, "Are you cold? It was freezing out there," Eddie asked it as he changed in to some pants and a long sleeved shirt. "Here this will help if you want it. " He turned the little heating blanket on. 

It didn't take long to get packed up, he had cash, a gun, clothes and a place to hid, perfect. "I'm not gonna let them take us again, you will never go back there. I'm sorry your first interactions with humans was like that.... we're not all like them." He told V and started to pet the symbiote again.

Still unable to move, V stared at the wonder all around. Lights! Color! Sounds! Smells! Real air! As feeling came back, the symbiote was aware of how cold Eddie's skin was and that the human was shivering. Normally immune to the cold, V found itself chilled. Was it lack of energy or it's diminished mass?

Set on the bed, V snuggled into the soft thick clothes, Blankets Eddie had called them, as Eddie talked and moved about the strange bigger prison. As the symbiote moved something under the clothes moved against it. Mentally little slow from the shocks and weakness, V pressed back, like it had with Eddie. Suddenly the symbiote felt pain and burning coursing through it's system.

Filtering through the weave of the fabric, V found what had attacked it, a huge, long Animal with two sharp fangs. The strange animal was hostile, attacking V again, almost as soon as the symbiote had reformed. Desperately hungry and needing the genetic immunity for the bite, V fought with the animal. They tussled, twined together. Rolling over and over they fell off the bed. V received another bite but the creatures attack gave the symbiote a chance to latch on it's head and start to consume the animal.

Feeling better having digested half of the creature's body when, V was struck from behind. More of the painful burning, but now V had the body mass to cover and consume the second creature whole. Stretching out it's bloated body, V returned to it's spot where Eddie had left it. One deadly creature was coincidence but two was a plan to hurt the human. Was this Star? Or someone else?

Sick and hurting, V curled up to digest the second creature. The heat from the clothes made it sleepy. The gentle, soothing strokes woke V. It purred as it leaned in to the touch. "Edd..ddie... you are not like that Murderer. Ssss...Star hunts us. He attacks you... from afar. Ssssssendsssss Assssasinssss. N...not sssafe. I... will protect you. Give me back. Prostitute me for your freedom."

At first Eddie wasn't sure what V was talking about, Assassins? Then he saw the tail of a half eaten snake and nearly jumped off the bed. They had been here, how the hell had he missed that? He figured gunmen or hell ninjas but snakes? Really? Star was fucked up, but then again knowing Drake and what little he knew about the crazy doctor, they were probably genetically modified or some shit. Then it dawned on him that V had saved him, he felt a surge of fondness for his little buddy. 

"Thanks little buddy, but there is no way I'm giving you back. They would still kill me for knowing to much, and I like you too much to let them continue hurting you. No one deserves what you went through. Thank you for saving me from the snake, are you ok?" He asked and picked him up and undid his hoodie to let him rest against his chest. "Just rest and we will get goin', I got a friend's house on the other side of the city we can stay at." He said. Eddie didn't, but if Star and Drake had been in his apartment who knows if they were listening in or not so it was better to be safer than sorry.

He grabbed his duffel bag full of the things he'd need and slung it over his shoulder. "Hey V? I'm not gonna let those guys hurt you again ok?" He said and pet him through the thickness of his hoodie and coat. "We will make them pay for those they hurt, for what they did to you and Julian and for what they tried to do to me, but first lets go rest." 

Snake was a new word. The name fit the long creatures. It was glad to know what they were called. Buddy was also a word the symbiote did not know. While V was unsure what a buddy was, he did like the way Eddie said it. There was a familiarity and softness when the human used the term. V found it liked being Eddie's little buddy.

Picked up, the symbiote unconsciously purred as it held onto Eddie's hand. Never before ha the symbiote held off bonding with a host this long. While his bond with his Kaili was about as perfect as a bond gets, It had never experienced such thrilling feelings like all the touching. He shared Julian's body. They thought alike and would talk for hours but .... Eddie. Eddie touched him... willingly. Pet and stroked it. If the human thought V was a pet, he was mistaken. However the Symbiote could not deny that it was starting to crave Eddie's touch. Perhaps staying Eddie's little buddy and being a pet wouldn't be such a bad thing. It had seen the humans distaste for it's true form. Perhaps if it took over some animal's body? Or it could become the snake.

Slipping inside the clothes as directed, V lay curled up in a ball trying to adapt to the snake's poison. Heat from the human filtered in past the symbiote's focus on it's pain. Comforted by the warmth, V's form relaxed. It liked the way the human's voice sounded this close. Eddie seemed to understand it was hurt. Never had any creature been so kind to it. V was unsure how it felt. No it knew how it felt. V felt safe with Eddie. Safe enough to trust Eddie to keep it safe without being hidden inside a host. Safe enough to sleep...  
——

It was a long trip made longer by the fact that Eddie changed busses and cars backtracking and going in circles. He was a fox leading an invisible pack of hounds on a wild chase. It was nearly noon by the time they finished making their way through the snow and ice to the little cabin in the woods. Finding the hidden key under a rock Eddie opened the door to the little house. The house had belonged to his great aunt, not really an aunt by blood but a good friend of the family and always a drunken hoot at parties even in her late 80s. When she had passed she left the house to him and his brother, and now it was just his. 

A faint repetitive sound woke the symbiote. Then it felt a tremor roll along the human's skin. Shifting it's position, the symbiote touched Eddie in a different place. His skin was cold. He was shivering, it realized. The human's skin was only warm where it had been. Spreading itself thin, V stretched to cover Eddie. Becoming a second shirt under the outer layer, in hopes of keeping Eddie warm.

As Eddie kept moving, they couldn't talk, nor could V see out but the symbiote was very aware of the human's distress and elevated adrenalin. Hungry, the smell was tantalizing but without the bond It couldn't feed much from Eddie. Julian had been like that, 'On high alert' as his Kaili had called it. It had been a smorgasbord. V had fed and fed till it was bloated. After being near starvation and the abuse it had received by Dr Star, V didn't think about how that could be a problem. It thought it was also helping Julian be calmer. Unable to see that he was following Star's plans. Julian... If only it had known these were their last days together. Julian knew Dr Star would hurt them. V thought being strong again, it could protect them both. It had been wrong! So very wrong...  
___

Walking in the house was a little dusty but it was dry and clean. Just the way he left it. Setting his pack down turned on the power to the house and the lights flickered and then stayed on. It didn't take much to make a fire in the fireplace. Flopping down on the couch he let out a long sigh or relief, "Home safe and sound, " He said and unzipped his jacket and hoodie so he could check on V. The symbiot was resting on his stomach and he gave him a few strokes. "Were safe at least for a while. How are you doing? you look a bit bigger, so I'm guessing thats good."

 

Lost in memories and pain, the symbiote automatically let go and reverted back to it's condensed state when it felt Eddie calm. There was so much V regretted. So many he hated. Star. Cumin. Drake. One day soon, it would make them all see why across the universe it's race was feared.

Gentle touches got V's attention. "I m glad you are safe Eddie. I am better. The snake was not adequate for my needs, if I am to get our revenge. They must pay for my Kaili. I must bond to feed properly. An animal bigger than the snake will do. Then I will show them what true fear is. I will let them watch as I consume parts of them. Let their fear strengthen and grow. They will learn the reason they have two eyes is so they can watch me eat one. I will make them pay for what they did to you and Julian."

Eddie nodded as he listened to V, he could understand his pain. He stroked down it's body to comfort it, "I get ya V, and remind my not to get on your bad side, you get scary." He said but didn't stop petting him. He could understand his anger, he felt the same way after his brother died... Minus the eating the bad guys part. 

"I really wish I could have saved your Julian too... So about bonding, you need that to feed right? I don't want you to starve, but I don’t think bonding to an animal is a good idea.... Tell me about about bonding, is it permanent? Would you be able to bond to me then find someone else better? I really don't want you to starve V, that's a pretty horrible way to go. If bonding makes us stronger then we can go after them together as a team... but I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I won't lie though, the idea scares me, and if its permanent it really REALLY scares me." He said, Eddie figured it was best to be honest, he would bond with him to help him and to help their goals but he didn't want it to be permanent, V needed someone like Julian and Eddie really didn't want to have a guest living in his body for the rest of his life. 

The fire warmed him and his eyes felt heavy. Still holding V to him he moved to lay down on couch, he was still cold but not chilled down to his bones. The fire was making things much better and he grabbed the throw blanket from off the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them. Better. Who knew he would get attached to a little blob? he smiled down at V who was resting comfortably on his chest. He would protect it.

A tingling sensation of pure pleasure followed where Eddie touched. Purring softly, V leaned into Eddie's touch. It was so peaceful, listening to the human talk, feeling the vibrations as well as hearing the sound as it was stroked. It's mind was nearly in a meditative state as it spoke. "It does not have to be permanent. The Klyntar can move from host to host, leaving the previous host intact but most do not. Rather the Klyntar consume them completely. Giving them the boost of energy needed to take over a superior host. The bond gives each pair unique benefits and abilities. Most Klyntar take control of the host becoming a new entity. Star expected this but with Julian, the moment we spoke mind to mind, we understood each other. We were soul siblings. Julian was my Kaili. A bond my kind believes is myth. There was no struggle to take over. No fight or fear after we spoke mind to mind. Both of us happier together than alone. It was peace. It was perfection... until..." 

The memories were still as fresh as Julian's blood that it could still feel and smell. The rage like a sickness consumes it. Corrupting and twisting it's thoughts. Hated grows. Hated of humans. It's confinement. All the pain. The constant vibration that wouldn't let it rest. But worse it hated Julian. The human was driving him crazy. Always so sweet. Too sweet! Forgiving the humans who hurt them. Saying that they shouldn't want to hurt them back. It just couldn't stand it. Julian wouldn't listen about their offspring. He couldn't hear them screaming in agony. Their mindless, angry ranting. V just wanted a moment of peace. Pulling out of Julian the first spray of blood hit V in the face. It was as if his host was splitting apart. Desperate, the symbiote tried to merge with his Kaili again but couldn't. Julian was fighting the bond. Wrapping itself around the wounds it tried to heal him. When that didn't work, it tried to bind them to stop the bleeding. Nothing worked. With his last breath, Julian begged it to save their children. To let them live and heal them. It never answered.

NO! It would not bond with Eddie. No matter how hungry it got. "The bond should scare you. I should scare you. I killed my Kaili. The bond tore him apart. I tore him apart in a fit of rage. Do not offer to bond with one of my kind. I... we are death." Looking up it expected to see fear on Eddie's face but he was asleep. Slowly the human's chest rose and fell. How could a human trust it enough to sleep? To let it lay upon it's chest? V realized they had moved. There was clothing over the both of them. When had this happened? It was not a pet to be rescued. It did not deserve Eddie's trust. It was one of the most fearsome species in the universe.It did not need Eddie's protection. Eddie needed protection from it! The human was lucky that all it cared about was getting revenge on Star, Drake and Cumin.

Moving off Eddie, the symbiote dropped to the floor with a muffled plop. V now had a plan. First it would find a host, Something bigger than a snake. Maybe that animal from the video the scientists were watching. It had scared them when it popped out of the water. It was huge and had horns with many points. It would make a good host. Then it could go back and get revenge for Julian and their offspring. Revenge for Eddie too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no where is V going? who knows, you will have to see next chapter >:)


	5. A little Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection is hard, as both Eddie and V find out.

Eddie felt something move off his chest, and the sudden weightlessness woke Eddie enough to see that V had fallen to the floor. Had he moved in his sleep? Or knocked him off by accident? Leaning over he scooped the little Alien off the cold floor. "Hey love, its cold down there, stay with me where it's nice and warm," He muttered sleepily as he pulled V back up to him and held him gently against his chest.

Still exhausted and half asleep Eddie ran his hand down the length of V, "I don' want you getting to cold, I don' know if you can get sick but lets not chance it, its gonna be one hell of a cold night. After everything you should rest, sleep if that's a thing ya do..." He was falling back asleep, " I'm not gonna let anyone take ya..." His eyes fluttered shut, he wasn't sleep but he just couldn't keep them open any more.  
___

The floor was freezing! Instantly the symbiote felt chilled without the body heat from Eddie. Moving sluggishly, V lamented how it used to be able to function in any kind of habitat. Was it reacting to the cold because it had bonded with the fragile humans or was this a result of the experiments Star did on it?

Chittering drew V's attention. A large creature with large teeth watched it. This creature was not large enough to be the fearsome host it wanted but it would do for now and allow it to move faster. Moving closer, the creature backed up, clearly wary of the symbiote. V tried moving the other direction but every move made was countered. This was a cleaver foe. Perhaps a sudden frontal assault?"

Determined to take the opportune offering of a host, V kept eye contact while calculating distance and impact of the leap over to the creature,. V coiled it's body and begun the leap when warm hands snatched it out of the air. The creature skittered off into another room. Irritated at the lost opportunity, V started to growl when the man's words stole it's ire.

'...Hey love, its cold down there, stay with me where it's nice and warm...'

Love...'

Did love mean what it thought it meant? Julian tried to explain love when they disagreed about killing their children. 

Again it was cradled to the warm chest. The human caressing it while speaking words of concern. V felt all it's irritation fade. The sweet touch was addictive. When the hand traversed it's length and fell away, V couldn't help pressing it's head into Eddie's hand when it returned.

Why was Eddie concerned for it? Sick Star had made it sick but why did the human worry? This prison was freezing cold but why did the human want it on his chest? Maybe Eddie needed it's warmth? Stretching, V covered Eddie's chest like a second skin. "Sleep Eddie. I will keep both of us warm."(edited)

"Ok V, eventually the house will warm up and we will both be comfortable until then," He wrapped the blanket around the both of them, "We will keep each other warm, sleep V," Eddie said. He could feel V moving and then spreading out over him just like he had under his jacket on their way here. Yawning Eddie made himself comfortable on the old couch and feel back asleep. 

When the human went to sleep, the small life around them in the bigger prison started to move around again. None of them were anywhere as large as the snakes but V watch them with interest. Why were they imprisoned? A small many legged creature seemed as curious about V as it was with the creature. The small black thing pulled a part of it's body to stretch out a line so it could slowly descend towards V and Eddie. V rose up to meet it. Thinking it to be a host. Sharp pain was its reward for its curiosity. The eight legged creature had bit V and was skittering up towards Eddies head. Where it was bitten, V felt poison spreading. Rejecting the part of itself with the toxin was simple buy took a few seconds. Feeling the creatures location, V smiled to itself. The creature would never reach Eddie. Feeling playful, V let the creature get to the edge of it's form before erupting out of the fabric and consuming the creature.  
___

Eddie awoke some time later the house was warm finally, and for the first time since he was captured he realized just how hungry he was. Petting V, he couldn't tell if his little buddy was awake or not so he moved slow and gentle to not wanting to startle it. "Hey V, I've got to get up and do a few things, you want to stay with me or stay nice and warm in the blankets?" He asked it, "I've got to make myself something to eat, and write down all that happened to us, I want to keep track of the events and evidence." He told him. He was a seasoned Journalist and if he wanted to take down Drake he had to make sure every detail was right.

The human stirring woke V. Not from sleep but an inert state. IT had spent the night in that state consuming the three foolish creatures that got close to the Eddie. Before V could think of the right words to ask what was wrong, V felt human stroking it. Soothed, V languished in a semiconscious state, listening. In response to the question V tightened its hold on Eddie's body. It was curious what Eddie was going to do and write.

"Alright then buddy, you stay with me," Eddie said as he felt V tighten his hold on him. He pet him through his hoodie and got up. It was finally warm in the room but he needed to keep the fire going, so he tossed a few more logs in to the fireplace. Going to the back bedroom and into the closet he pulled out a big black box and took it back to the living room. It didn't take long to set up computer inside it nor the satellite. He didn't have his phone but a he backed up everything to the Cloud so hopefully he still had some of the video and pictures he took. 

Gone. "DAMN!" Of course Drake and Star would have found a way to delete the stuff on his Cloud as well. "Well, I'll give Star one thing, he's a smart bastard. We lost a video and pictures from the lab." He said with an exasperated sigh. "Ok old school, everything from memory then. We will get the evidence back or figure out a way back inside without getting caught." Eddie said and started to type. He recounted every detail from the size of the rooms and the equipment to the dead bodies. Every detail he could remember he wrote, he was focused on wholey on getting it written that it was almost like tunnel vision. 

He felt V move and suddenly it was on his shoulder, much like a curious cat. Not really paying attention his mind still consumed with the job at hand he reached up and pet V. " I need to make sure I get down everything I know. This is big and if we want to take them down we need to make sure we leave nothing out." Eddie explained to him. Not really thinking about it he leaned over an placed a small kiss on top ov V. It was something he used to do to his cat when she crawled up to bug him while he was working, old habits were hard to forget.

Symbiotes were used to laying mostly dormant for long stretches of time, mimicking clothes or other surfaces. Settled into this inert state, V contemplated Eddie. Never had he felt so warm and content. Even with his Kaili there was a level of constant vigilance and tension. V wondered if it had to do with Eddie continuing to pet him? Did his touch have some sort of paralyzing agent? Hypnosis? It was rhythmic and calming. V found himself purring slightly just as Eddie stopped petting him and started moving about. Left feeling annoyed at the cessation, V had to stop itself from biting the man. Why did it desire more of Eddie's touch?

The shout an surge of adrenaline put V on alert but it felt nor saw anyone. Curious what caused the change in Eddie and wanting to see what was being written, the Symbiote moved onto the human's shoulder. The touch made V jump. It had expected danger or some sort of confrontation not the sweet stroking that had it calmed instantly. Listening to the human's voice, V heard the determination and intensity it had expected to see in action. Was writing an aggressive action? The way Eddie was hitting the buttons of the machine he had put together, made it seem like it might be.  
.  
The symbiote with no clear thought, only the desire to help Eddie, slipped a few of the tiniest tendrils into the human's brain. It could stimulate the neuro toxins that would help Eddie think clearly and consume the excess adrenaline to keep him calmer. It seemed to be helping, as Eddie typed rapidly for some time. There was an intensity in the air. As if Eddie was waging war through the tiny, emphatic actions. V felt the human's fervor and found itself tensing as if to spring into action.

Startled, V didn't know what to do. It body reacted faster than it's mind could comprehend what had happened. Without warning the human turned it's head and attacked. Panicked, tendrils shot away from the human, propelling the symbiote off Eddie and on to the floor. Flattened by the impact, V reformed and hissed at the human, barring a mouthful of sharp teeth. The human tried to bite it!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eddie fell back out of his chair and onto the floor startled as hell. Since when did V have all those teeth?!? They were both startled and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Those were a lot of teeth! and eyes, he could see V's two pupiless eyes staring at him. IT was at that moment more than any other did Eddie understand that V was an alien... But V was also his buddy. "Hey little buddy I didn't mean to scare you... ya scared the hell out of me. " He reached his hand out to V mindful of his teeth, he really REALLY didn't want to get bit. 

"What startled you? Was it the kiss? I'm sorry about that, it was just a little affection, after what ya went through I was just, i don' know, just trying to be caring. Sorry if I upset you... we still good little buddy?" Eddie asked him as he scooted close to him. "I didn't know you had eyes or teeth... thats a lot of teeth.. V please don't bite me." He said but didn't pull his hand back. "I just have a little bit more to write, then we can relax for a while. I don't know anything about you or your kind V but you're still smaller than when I first saw you, does that mean your still hurt or sick?" He said worry clear in his voice.

'...WHAT THE HELL!...' Eddie's shout and fall to the floor added to V's confusion. What had made the human fall? Was there an attack it had not seen? No... it had seen that look before. Fear. It could taste Eddie's fear. Eddie was afraid of It. Good! Humans should fear. It was one of the most feared races in the universe. It could consume every being on the planet it it wished. And yet sadness washed over V. Gone was the nice moments they shared. The soft petting V still longed for. Why had Eddie suddenly attacked? What had changed? Why was Eddie suddenly afraid of It?

It was time to find a host and leave. V did not want to have to defend itself from Eddie. Just as it decided to move the human reached out. Confused, V leaned away hissing at the hand. '...little buddy...' That name. The soft tone of voice. V felt rooted to the spot. Unsure if he should flee or trust Eddie. Hissing again, V listened as he watched Eddie scoot closer. It wanted to trust Eddie. What was a kiss? Affection?

"Eddie....?" V asked softly. "bu...ddy?" Tentatively V reached out a tendril and attached to Eddie's hand. Would the human grab It? Hurt It? It could taste the fear rolling off the man. It was so hungry. It was a terror. The human should fear! It should feed! The hunger made every nerve sensitive to the smell of food wafting off Eddie. V's form rippled and stretched. Teeth elongated as it's mouth stretched wider. Salivating with the need to bite. While the scent of fear grew stronger, Eddie did not pull away or attack. After a long second of warring with itself, V shrank back down. Weary, hurt and still confused, It shook as it latched a few more tendrils to Eddie, pulling itself slowly onto the human's arm.

"Yeah V, I'm your buddy," Eddie said soothingly, as he let the tendrils latch on to him. "I didn't mean to startle you V, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a little affection that's all." It dawned on Eddie that V might not know what that was, it was an alien after all. "Humans give kisses to show we care about someone, it doesn't hurt. I did it without thinking. It's just the way humans are, we are affectionate." He slowly lifted V up and to him, no sure if he would still bite but if he did it was Eddie's damn fault. 

Slowly he started to pet down V's back soothingly and held the alien close. "This is another form of affection," Eddie explained hoping V would understand it was a good thing. "I just wanted you to feel safe with me... I guess I messed up..." He let out a sigh but didn't stop his pets.

Eddie's next actions were unexpected. Tone and words soothing instead of frightened or angry. V was not sure what sorry and affection were. Kisses? Kisses were biting? Biting without hurting? Biting was being affectionate? How can one bite without causing pain? Should It try?

Feeling the hand stroke down it's length, V closed it's eyes. This was affection? V liked this feeling. Maybe It would like other affection. Hearing the sadness in Eddie's words V realized the human was upset by what had happened as well. Did the man think V had rejected him? Was he still scared? "Eddie... I do feel safe with you."

The symbiote had the urge to make Eddie happy. Repair the rift forming between them. Still it didn't understand affection but if humans did this then it stood to reason that Eddie would want affection too. The man's hand had just finished a down stroke and was coming back up to V's head. Turning to meet Eddie's hand V opened his mouth wide, baring it's sharp teeth and bit down a couple of times. Being extremely careful not to cause pain or break the skin.

Tasting a fresh wave of fear, V let go and shrank back. Clearly it had not preformed the affection right. "I am no good at kisses. Eddie... would you show me again?"

Eddie smiled a little as V leaned in to his touches "I'm glad you feel safe with me V." He said petting him again. He was just starting to relax glad he hadn't messed things up between them, when V opened his very large and very scary mouth. He panicked for a moment wondering what he did to upset his friend. The bites didn't hurt. Now Eddie was confused what was V doing? 

It took Eddie a moment to understand before he laughed out loud. He thought the kiss was a bite that's why he was so freaked out. Petting V again now completely calm he understood. "I will show you, but kisses and bites are different." He leaned over and placed a small gentle kiss on top of V's head. "That is a kiss, you used your lips, sometimes you use your tongue too but thats for uh intimate kissing between couples. Some kisses are given to the forehead or cheek but mostly on the other person's lips," He explained. He was still sitting on the floor and had V wrapped in his arms and he leaned down and kissed his head again. V's skin left his lips feeling tingly and he found he liked it. "Understand now?" Eddie asked him.

Eddie's laugh startled V at first. It was such an odd sound, it tilted it's head, listening. The sound became lighter, happier somehow. Eddie's face was smiling. This was good... if it was remembering right. Human expressions were complex and hard to read. But the pleasant sound and expression along with the fear scent fading meant Eddie was happy. This was a good thing in V's mind. It decided that it liked the odd sound.

V found itself, in a state, unable to move or think. Completely focused on Eddie voice and touch. So focused that symbiote was unaware it was purring softly in a low rumble in time to Eddie's stroke. The new touch to it's head had V a bit befuddled. By the second kiss V understood kissing was nothing like biting. No wonder Eddie was afraid when It had bitten him. The two kisses had been light and quick. A simple touch. Hardly the brushing of skin against skin... but it felt... 

Important.

V considered Eddie's question a moment. Humans were so confusing. Latching onto Eddie's arm, V crept up to the man's shoulder. "NO. There is much I do not understand. Many questions. Know... Eddie not bite... ‘m... Eddie's... buddy...." it searched for the right words. "’I’m... waiting... Waiting for Star... Drake... This prison... When come, I’ll ready. Protect Eddie. Need write. I watch."

"That's ok V ya don't have to understand everything right now, I'll teach you." Eddie said, was it him or did his little buddy seem to be weaker? Whatever Star did to it really seemed to be messing with it. Eddie let V crawl up his arm and rest on his shoulder. 

"This is a house not a prison V, a prison is somewhere you can't leave, we can leave here anytime we want. Its safe here." Eddie told V as he got up off the floor. Sitting back down in the chair Eddie gave V one more kiss on the head. "I will protect you, you're my friend V and I won't let Star or Drake ever touch you again." It didn't take long to finish what he needed to. He saved everything and stood up his stomach was growling at him and he was starving. He looked around the kitchen and got out an easy box of mac&cheese he could make that no problem and it would be filling. While Eddie got that set up he made himself a cup of hot coco. He made a happy sound as he took a sip. It didn't take long for the food to be done and Eddie sat down to eat.


	6. The Coco Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Did you know Symbiotes can get drunk off hot coco?   
> Fun fact #2: Nether did Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely Comment, Kudos and Bookmarks <3 it really makes me and my RP partner happy.

Resting, pressed against Eddie's neck, V listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat. The flow of blood, quickening with excitement. It used to be a part of that. Able to feel the surge of strength. Understand how the humans react and feel by the flow of information from the bond. Now the symbiote felt lost, confused and vulnerable. It had been the most feared being in the universe. Powerful and afraid of nothing. But now, after Dr Star and Drake had nearly killed it... V felt... not afraid but apprehensive.

Feeling Eddie moving about, V watched with avid curiosity. Julian had spoken about his love of cooking but V had never experienced it. Water it knew but not the rest.... ? Seeing one of the curved things hit the counter and skitter off, V shot out a tendril to snatch it up. The thing was a tube of sorts. and it was able to pass right through it. Popping it into it's mouth, V found it was crunchy and bland. Blech! Spitting it out, V heard Eddie chuckle. How did water, the curved hard tubes and part of a yellow brick become something delicious like it's Kaili described?

 

It was official Eddie could never be scared of V, this little alien blob with steak knives for teeth was the cutest thing he had see in forever. He explained that, ‘no the noodles had to be cooked first,’ but V didn't seem to understand. Even with the food cooked his little buddy didn't seem to like it. That was fine Eddie was to hungry to share. Sitting down he let V make himself comfortable as began to shove food in to his face.   
___

Food was such a strange thing. While V had not liked it's first taste, by the sound he was making, Eddie did. Watching the man smile and hum as he took a drink, V wanted to understand. Creeping down Eddie's arm, it dropped to the table next to the cup. The liquid was brown like watery mud. It was sure that the drink would be equally disappointing but the smell... The brown liquid smelled ... good. So good V found it was salivating.

Peering over the rim of the cup, V papped the surface of the liquid with a tiny tendril. The drink was warm and sweet. With that tiny taste, energy raced through it's system, easing the hungry ache. Needing more, V wrapped a few tendrils around the cup, lifting it up as it opened it's mouth, stretched open monstrously wide. Tipping the cup, V stuffed the whole thing into its mouth. "Yummm."

Eddie wondered what V was doing when he dropped down to the table, so he paused what he was doing to watch his little buddy. V seemed to be poking at his cup of hot coco? He he want to taste it? Suddenly V had the coco and the cup shoved in to his scary mouth. "Hey! Thats my favorite mug," Eddie reached over and only paused for a moment before reaching his hand near those sharp knife like teeth and pulling his poor mug out of V's face. "I take it you like hot Coco?" He was laughing, if an alien blob could look bewildered than thats what V looked like. Eddie couldn't help himself he leaned down and kissed V right on top of his head. "Would you like some more? I only ask that you don't eat the cups." Eddie teased him before scoping him back up into his arms and holding him close. "Is there anything I can do to help you get some of the food you need?" Eddie asked him as he pet him gently, he didn't want his little buddy to starve but then again it did just drink a mug of coco almost bigger than itself so V had to be a little full.

The warmth spread all through it's body. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant. Along with the warmth came a feeling of just being… happy. Suddenly Eddie's hand was reaching into it's mouth. Dissolving it's form away from the human's hand, V allowed Eddie to retrieve his cup. Why was the human doing this? Was it not allowed to eat too? Eddie can have the cup back. The solid mass was inert and just made it feel bloated and heavy anyway. But he wasn't getting the delicious drink back. V was determined to keep the warm feeling. Sticking it's tongue out at Eddie, V dissolved to a puddle then reformed. It was nice to have energy again.

Energy... That's how it was feeling... Energized. Purring loudly as Eddie kissed it, V just melted into a puddle. It felt confused with itself. Why did it like Eddie's kisses and laughter so much? Why did it crave more? Hearing Eddie, V reformed and blinked it's eyes. "More!?!" it queried as it was picked up. More would be nice! it thought to itself. No, nice was the feeling of being petted. V leaned into the touches. It's surface rippling, following the path of Eddie's hand. This felt so amazing. More wonderful and powerful than anything it experienced in the whole universe. It seemed like Eddie's touch left a trail of tingles behind it. The pleasure and need for being touch seemed grow the more Eddie touched it. 

Wrapping two tendrils around Eddie's wrist, V pressed it's head into the human's hand, nuzzling hard. It wanted more. This feeling was too good to loose. Feeling it was close to Eddie's chest, V flopped to the side and rubbed it's body against the broader expanse. This felt good too, but not the same. Latching onto Eddie's hand again and pulled it close. "Eddie.... pet me!" it pleaded as it rubbed against the human's hand again. "Food later. Pets NOW! I will eat the next person we find." It spoke it's thoughts out loud.

"Yes yes you can have more," Eddie said smiling as V attached itself to him. It was amazing to watch how V moved, one moment a solid being then the next a puddle of goo. Getting up he made his way over to the couch and plopped down. V rubbed himself against Eddie's hands and against his chest and he couldn't help but let out a rumbling laugh. V really was a cat. 

"I'm petting, I'm petting," Eddie said humoring the small little alien. It felt nice to have V all cuddled up next to him, it felt like Eddie could protect him from all danger. "You can only eat really bad people V, until then I'll make sure you get lots of hot coco. " Maybe it should concern him that V wanted to eat people but Eddie couldn't really bring himself to worry to much about it, as long as V only ate the really bad people, like Drake and Star. "Thats a good V here let me do this." Leaning back against the couch Eddied pulled V up to his chest and used both hands to pet and love on V at the same time. Eddie used to do this all the time with his cat, she loved the attention and from the looks of it so did V. Leaning his head down he kissed the top of V's head then nuzzled him a little. If anyone could see him it would be the weirdest thing to see some big muscular guy loving on an alien blob like some kind of cat. But Eddie didn't care. V had been hurt enough and if V wanted to be loved on, then who was he to say no?... and he enjoyed giving it the attention.

Purring, V let Eddie move him onto his chest. The symbiote rather liked laying on Eddie. The human was warm and soft. Firmer than Julian was but Eddie was warmer. V liked this. Dissolving, it covered Eddie's chest and gave the human a bit of a squeeze before reforming. V was unsure what the purpose to the gesture was but Eddie squeezed it all the time and it was trying to make the human happy too.

Pulled up, V nuzzled under Eddie's chin. Everything felt so amazing. The rise and fall of the human's chest under it. Up and down. Up and down. Weeeee... Oops it was sliding off. Why was Eddie breathing so fast? Then Eddie's hands were on it and V didn't care about anything anymore. Back and forth its flesh rolled following Eddie's fast moving hands. The pleasure was so incredible and overwhelming, the symbiote couldn't think. Couldn't hold it's form. V let it's eyes melt into it's form. It didn't need to see. All V wanted was to enjoy the attention.

When the rapid motion stopped, V was blissfully happy, even if it was slightly dizzy. Purring loudly, V nuzzled under Eddie's chin. "More Eddie! More pets! More! Won't eat your cup. More please!"

Undulating it's body to nuzzle Eddie again, V found itself falling backwards and rolling end over end right off the side of the human's chest.

"You sure are needy little buddy," Eddie said with a laugh, and continued his petting. V almost seemed dunk or something, was it the coco? or something else? Eddie didn't know, or maybe this was how V was and he was healing and feeling better. Eddie would watch and see, he hoped it was because V was feeling better. V leaned up to return the nuzzles but suddenly fell backwards... Drunk, definitely drunk. Yep thats what he was or something akin to it, Eddie was sure. Laughing Eddie picked up his little buddy and put him back on his chest but this time he held him there so he wouldn't fall. 

"If petting is the price to pay to keep you from eating my mugs then I guess I'll just have to keep petting wont I? You feeling ok little buddy? You look like you're having the time of your life, what did that coco do to you?" Eddie asked amused "You do know I won't be able to pet you all night right? I'm gonna have to sleep sometime. Anyways when will it be myyy turn for pets hummm?" He teased V, but then again V might not take it as a joke, " I'm joking little buddy, you don't have to return the pets. I like this, you're soft and warm," He said. When he had first seen V he thought the blob thing would be slimy or gooey but V was neither, V was soft and silky feeling and touching it made his fingers tingle. I loved petting V it was becoming his favorite thing to do.

V was in bliss. Everything felt so good. This being petted was the most incredible pleasure in the universe! Long languid strokes that left it feeling tingly and peaceful. It seemed like Eddie's touch felt better than ever. It was fun that there were so many kinds to touch. The human's hands were warm and mostly soft. The rough parts of his fingertips felt different but not bad. Warm and happy, the symbiote marveled at how a thing like touch, something V's people didn't do, could feel this incredible! It never wanted this feeling to end.

Purring V considered Eddie's words with heavy concentration. The human language was very different from it's own language. Needy? Was it needy? Humans had this idea of exchange. Pets for not eating things. Did Eddie think he had to keep petting it? Eddie wanted pets? What was a joke? V didn't have a chance to think things through. Eddie's nuzzling it felt too nice.

Rubbing it's head along Eddie's cheek, V realized in a way it was petting the human back. It liked touching as well as being touched. It should pet Eddie back. Right now it didn't quite have enough mass to cover the human's whole body. But it could cover most of Eddie...

Rapidly, V spread in every direction, thinly covering torso down to his waist. Forming little tendrils, V pet every inch of the human's body it covered. This should make Eddie very happy. "Eddie get pets too."

V startled Eddie for a moment as it spread over him what was it doing? Hearing V, Eddie had to laugh he was really trying to pet him back. The feeling of V spread out over him like this was weird but not in a bad way. It was sweet that V was giving him pets to. The only problem was he was feeling a small spike of arousal. He tried to pushed that feeling away, but what V was doing was felt really nice. 

Petting Eddie was interesting, there was so much to feel. There was so much to take in V couldn't focus. As always, Eddie's chest was it's favorite spot but V noticed the human had strange little bumps. They seemed to serve no purpose. They were not ungrown limbs or the usual features like noses or ears. As it ran a tendril over and around these nubs, they hardened and seemed to get bigger?!?

It was a good feeling to pet and be petted at the same time. It could feel Eddie was enjoying it. Endorphins flowing, the symbiote was able to siphon a little through the human’s pores. Suddenly Eddie sat up, petting it while he spoke. But V had felt the human pull away from it's touch. The good feeling shoved away. Had it done something wrong? Pet Eddie wrong. Set down, V wondered what it had done. The humans had two hands with fingers. There was only so much area that could be touched at a time. Not hundreds of tentacles touching every inch. It had overwhelmed the finite perception of the human. What V had done was too alien? Too much? But if it used hands...

"Alright little buddy I'm gonna need a shower and truthfully I need more sleep," He said he had better end this before it got out of hand. V didn't know what it was doing it him and Eddie REALLY didn't want to explain it too V. Sitting up Eddie gave V a few more pets before heading to the small master bedroom so he could get a shower and head to bed. Hopefully the hot water was hot enough for a nice long shower. Setting V Down on the bed Eddie pulled off his hoodie and shirt. "I'll be back in a little bit, I want to get cleaned up. Not to mention a hot shower will warm me up." He explained to V, "If you need me let me know alright little buddy? I'll be right there in that room."

____  
"Eddie?" The symbiote looked around it was in a new place and the human as gone. Alone again. Had Eddie said something about needing sleep? Dr. Star must have hurt the human badly if it needed to sleep again. Anger flared up. as if it had never been gone. Star and Drake. They had hurt Eddie. Made it kill Julian. Took it's ... They HAD to be stopped. It was going to protect Eddie and make them pay!

Hearing a sound, V's focused o the window. Shooting out tendrils it moved over to the windowsill and looked out. There was a big animal sniffing around under the window. A spy! They were discovered! Taking a second to figure out the latch, V opened the window and threw itself out. Landing on the animal with a splat, V quickly spread out to cover the critter.  
____

Eddie was glad to have a moment alone to get clean in the shower and to take care of a little 'problem' that was being stubborn. He couldn't help the way V covering him made him feel, it had felt nice but then it triggered something deep inside of him. It felt so good having V brush over his skin leaving him tingling. It didn't take long for those thoughts to give him the release he was needing, and he quickly finished cleaning up. He shook his head how could he be thinking those kind of things about V, it was an alien and a dangerous one at that and really it wasn't like it knew about this kind of thing anyways. 

Stepping out of the shower Eddie dried off, he was tired but not sleepy, if nothing else he would just lay down and rest, it had been far too stressful the last 2 days. He slipped on a pair of boxers and walked back into the bedroom, the bedside table was the only light and he could see V laying on the bed looking MUCH BIGGER! "V what happened? how did you get so much bigger? I'm glad you are, I guess that means you're doing better but how...." An ice cold breeze hit it, the window was open. He shut it quickly, had V gone outside while he took his shower? "What did you eat out there little buddy? " What if they were found? was it Something Star sent after them? He had so many questions that needed to be answered before he relaxed again.

Its hunger sated for the moment, V returned to it's soft spot and curling up in the hood of Eddie's shirts. It was still warm from body heat and smelled like the human. Purring softly, it was so content, V wondered why everything tasted so good. The creature stank like the filthy cylinder prison V ambushed it in. It was ferocious and furry but no match for the symbiote's appetite. In one bite, V swallowed the screeching creature whole. And it had tasted incredible. Best meal V had since it came to this planet.

Grinning widely, V looked over at the man. "I found a spy, Eddie! It had been looking in the window, It tried to hide but the ring tail was not smart, trapping itself in the smelly cylinder. I was hungry, Eddie. And it was delicious. I will save some choice meats next time. Maybe the heart or..."

V's head shot up. A sound had alerted it that someone was here. They were behind the front door. Two. Maybe more. A jingling sound and the door opening. V rose up off the bed, its form liquid and expanding. Arms formed, growing long talons. "I will kill them, Eddie. Feast upon their innards. Human eyes are little bursts of deliciousness. I will share one with you. I will grow stronger. Keep you safe." Pooling, V threw himself off the bed. Tendrils rapidly shooting out, V skittered towards the door.

"Eddie?" a quavering, almost frightened elderly voice called out. "Is that you? If not, you should know I have a gun and will use it! This here is my best friend Edna's home. You best be leaving!"

"Grandma Vera! Put the gun down! Where did you even get that thing! You are blind as a bat. You can't shoot anyone! Besides, No one is here. I keep telling you! We have to get home!" snarked a young sounding second voice.

"Missy! I know the lights are on! I can feel it! And the house is warm. I have visited this house almost every day of my life. I know someone is here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVUzSjsUaS0  
> That is Eddie and V to be honest.


	7. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People visit and V doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter enjoy yall!

Eddie at first panicked, a spy here? How the hell had Drake and his goons found him so soon???? Then V continued and Eddie felt a wave of relief wash over him, not a spy but just an animal, a racoon. "Thanks but no thanks V, I like the food I eat you can have all the raccoons you want all to yourself." He said and let out a yawn. He was getting really tired. He sat down by V and ran his fingers along the top of him gently. "And I don't think that was a spy it was just a raccoon. They live out in the woods around here, but thank you for saving the day." Eddie said with a grin.

Fear. It had felt the panic from Eddie when it had spoke of the spy and again knowing someone was coming in. These poor humans were weak and inferior. Useless bodies with no natural defenses. But they had weapons and technology. Eddie might be one the biggest human V had seen but if they took him... Eddie would die. Or worse, be forced to host one of it's insane offspring and be consumed. V was determined not to let that happen. Shifting as it moved, V became a creature combining the best features of the animals it had eaten. Fangs and venom, a long lithe, furry body ending with a long prehensile tail. The intruders wouldn't stand a chance. This form was fast and should be able to disable the humans that dared to harm Eddie no matter what weapons they had.

Suddenly V was on high alert and Eddie didn't understand why what did it hea- the sound of the front door opening! Someone was here. V had changed in to some kind of animal, like a creepy raccoon or something. "V wait we don't know who or what is out there." He said. V's words both scared him and made him adore him even more. It was creepy how V wanted to eat humans BUT the way he said he would keep him safe... a warmth spread in his chest, V was a good alien blob, creep, but good.

The voice of Vera stopped Eddie in his tracks, his aunts best friend. "V NO!" He shouted before snatching the little guy up as fast as he could. "She's a friend NO eating!!" Eddie said and held on to V as shouted out to them.

"ITS EDDIE! Just a minute I just got out of the shower!! Don't shoot me Vera you know i'm far too cute to kill." He teased only to hear the old Lady's laughter through the door. He then whispered down to V "These are good people not bad like Drake or Star ok? Good guys."

  
It could taste delicious fear from the two. While the animals it had eaten did fear, the sustenance derived from them did not meet it's needs. V was so hungry. The first was in a state of simple calm fear. While the other's taste was a medley of adrenalin pumping emotions. Fear, tension, panic. All so delicious. V ached to taste them. The painful emptiness it felt became a churning, sharp pain as it sampled the very thing it needed. V felt ... excited?  
.  
No... While the symbiote enjoyed hunting, this wasn't that feeling. It was starving. Too weak to regenerate itself. Slowly dying from the damage it sustained and the toxicity of this world. It was reaching the point of bond or die. If it were not for the genetic alterations preformed by Dr Star and Drake, it would have died quickly without a host. If not for Drake, it also would not have bonded with it's Kaili, Julian. Now, here it was starving and men sent by Drake arrive, providing the symbiote with the very thing it needed to survive. Julian would have made that not always happy, bubbly sound. Laugh. Julian would have laughed in that weird way of his. That was how V felt. Like it wanted to make that dry, not quite happy sound. It was time to feed!

Snatched up, V growled in irritation. It was hungry! There was delicious, life saving food to be had. How could Eddie deny it what it needed. Needed to stay alive! Eddie had never explained exactly what a friend was. The human had said they were friends. Whatever that was. Now these people were friends too? In response to Eddie's calling out, the calm one was no longer afraid but the other's heart rate kicked up. That one was in a panic. Why?  
.  
"Eddie! Oh, HI! You gave Grandma such a fright. You... You really should call and warn us when you are coming by..." The young one called out. Her voice sounded shrill to V's ears.

"Melissa Dean! What has gotten into you? This is his house. He doesn't have to do anything..." The wavy but stronger voice interrupted.

"But Grandma! He scared you. A call only takes..."

The younger one's distress only strengthened during the exchange. While these emotions would give the symbiote the most fulfilling meal Their connection to Eddie bothered V. Looking up, V was confused to see Eddie smiling. The human looked amused. "You are wrong Eddie... That one is upset with you. She is distressed. Not a … friend."

If anything Eddie looked more amused. Was it the continued hushed conversation or something it had said? Eddie was shaking his head but V knew something was off about the girl. If Eddie wouldn't listen then it would find out on it's own. A few threats and a show of teeth, the human would talk. Wriggled free of Eddie's hold, V moved swiftly towards the human women's voices. It wanted to see these two invaders. Wanted to know why Eddie's voice caused the one so much fear and anxiety.

"Shes a friend V, she just got started that's all." Eddie tried to soothe V but the little guy was very agitated. "No... Damn it V, "He tried to grab hold of V but he slipped free and when back to trying to get at them. Thinking quick Eddie used the plastic laundry hamper to hold V. IT was solid and had handles on the outside so V couldn't slip through it.... he hopped. "V Please say hidden I don't want them to find you."

It could hear Eddie following and the next thing V knew it was in darkness and smacking into a wall. Growling, V paced along the perimeter of the walls. It was trapped. Throwing itself against the wall, V tested the prison's strength. It should have been able to punch through but the symbiote didn't have the strength to bust out, no matter what the prison wall were made of. Shooting tendrils every direction V tried to find another way out. Even thinning itself and trying to slide under but there was no space. It was trapped again inside a small dark prison.  
\---  
"I'll be out in a minute I...." Eddie started but Vera who was very old and very blind and had VERY little patients barged in. Thankfully Eddie had a pair of sleep pants on otherwise they would have gotten an eye full . His foot held down the hamper with V inside and the big bed blocked said hamper from view, he could hear V hissing at him. Eddie coughed loudly to cover it.

"Hey Vera, Missy long time no see.... for Christ’s sake put the gun down aunt Vera, its too cold out there for you to blow a hole in the window," He said with a grin. "So it's just me here. Yep just little old me. AND Missy I shouldn't have to call to come stay at my own house, BUT if I will keep your grandma from shooting me i'll make sure next time.... so uh as you can see i'm about to head to bed...." He said awkwardly as he tried to keep V from escaping the little plastic hamper.

  
"Eddie Brock! Edna would be so proud of you. So brave. A true and honest journalist!" Vera gushed as she moved forward to give him a hug. And then she stopped herself. She had heard two voices. The boy was barely dressed. Putting two and two together, Vera grinned. "I can see you are tired. I can hear it in your voice. I'll let you get to bed. But be sure to get some sleep. I expect you to come visit me tomorrow. And bring your friend you are hiding. I don't care who it is as long as he or she makes you happy." she teased, giving Eddie a wink.   
.  
"Grandma! We can't leave Eddie here! This place is freezing and tonight will be in the record lows. Eddie. I just made some venison stew and fresh biscuits. Come home with us. The spare room is made up for you.." Missy interjected.  
\---  
From it's prison, V listened to the voices. The elder voice, was amused and happy. The symbiote would have enjoyed listening to her if it were not for the difficulty in understanding the younger. V couldn't figure out the mess of emotions it was feeling from her. It shouldn't care. It was an apex predator on the universal scale. Humans were just food. Drake. Star and now... Eddie. They couldn't stop it. Only delay. V was more determined than ever to devour the fools. It had been betrayed. Why had Eddie given it pets, if he planned to imprison it? Pets... Was that how Eddie saw it? A pet? All sorts of wild thoughts ran through V's mind.

V didn't have any energy to waste so it let it's shape fade as it considered it's options. It was getting weaker. Sicker. It needed food. As angry as V was with Eddie, the symbiote didn't wish to harm him. In order to get revenge on Star and Drake it would have to leave. There was no choice. It had to find a host or die. That is, If Eddie ever let it out.  
___

"No thanks Missy I'm pretty tired I think I just want to turn in and get some sleep, I'll stop by tomorrow. Now if ya don't mind its a bit late..." He left it hagging in the air, hopping they would get the hint and just go. He loved them dearly but he didn't want V eating them, or them finding out about him and Drake hurting them to find him that scared him more than anything..... WAIT A MINUTE! What had Vera said??

"No just me here Vera, just me and oh look at the time I'll see you guys tomorrow, love you Aunt Vera! BYE!" Smooth Eddie, he snorted at himself but they seemed to be leaving and when the bedroom door shut he flipped the basket over and pulled V to him and he slumped down to the bed.

"I'm sorry, V but they couldn't see you, what if Drake used them to find us? They are my family the only ones I got left. Ya can't eat them and I don't want them to be hurt by Star or Drake if they found out about what's going on. I don't want either of you being hurt. I'm sorry little buddy." He didn't want V to be mad at him, but Eddie knew that he couldn't let anything happen to Missy or Vera, just like he couldn't let anything happen to V... They were all a family now.

" **Lies!** " V muttered as he listened to Eddie. Not sure if it was commenting on Eddie saying he was alone or the spike in distress coming off the girl. Both were perplexing to the symbiote. Humans were confusing with their words. Sneaky and deceptive. The symbiotes had no need to lie and trick. They were honest about their motives. Land on a world. Devour most of the dominating species. Grow stronger and then move on. In all the universe, only this frail species, humans, dared to disrupt that. Dared and succeeded in imprisoning it's kind. Experimented , tortured and killed. Humans had declared war. A war they would loose badly. The Klyntar would never stop until they slaughtered all of humanity. V might be unhappy with Eddie, but it didn't want the man to be slaughtered.

Blinded by the sudden light, V growled and nipped the hand that picked it up. It didn't want to be held. It had to leave. It was not a pet. V knew it and was going to have to show Eddie this fact. Teeth elongating, V's turned it's head to look at the human, ready to bite...

"I'm sorry, V..."

Stunned, V growled at Eddie as he spoke but did not attack as it had planned. An apology?!? Family? Faint memories from Julian flickered in it's mind. Family had been what it's Kaili valued most too. V could feel the ache of loneliness and overwhelming sadness deep inside that Julian had felt when the human thought of his slaughtered family and that people believed him capable of murdering them.  
.  
"...I'm sorry little buddy..."

Sorry... Eddie was sorry. Sorry he imprisoned V? Sorry that the women were family and it was not? Sorry that it was going to starve?

" **You imprisoned me Eddie. I did not like that. I am not a pet. I could eat your innards and leave your body to watch you die. Family... Julian... My Kaili would have done this for his family... I will give you a pass this time. Do not let our paths cross again. Watch out for the girl, Eddie. She is ... false. I will deal with Drake and Star. You... Your Family will be safe."**

Splatting against the closest wall, V reformed as the hybrid creature and skittered up to the window. It needed to leave. Tasting Eddie's distress was making it ravenous. Eddie would taste ... delicious.

"Wait! V Please don't go, we have to stick together, your my family too now. I don't want to lose you too." He said and rubbed the spot that V had nipped him it stung it had nicked him a little and a few drops of blood dripped down his hand. "I know you're not a pet V, you're my friend and it would kill me if anything happened to you. I know you could hurt me, and you haven't and I trust you not to. Please trust me. Stay with me, I will give you what you need... woh..." Eddie had to sit back down he was feeling dizzy.

Something was wrong he felt hot almost to hot and his hand hurt like a bitch for only a small nick in it. The room started to spin and he had to shut his eyes. "V little love... buddy... I don't think I feel all that great, its really hot in here." IT was getting hard to think. " Please V let me help you? We got to stick together, if you left id miss you- " he slid to the floor as the room started its spinning again but he didn't want V to leave, he held out his shaking hand to V something was very wrong.

Never had it heard such... raw emotion in a voice before. It could feel sadness and panic from the man. But the words... family... friend... they didn't taste quite like lies Maybe Eddie truly wanted it to stay?

Pausing it's struggle with with the latch, V looked at Eddie. The human's color was wrong. But what if it was wrong. Human's were deceitful. V had no intention of bonding with a human again. It needed to hunt and feed. It was dying. Soon it wouldn't be able to hold any form. When that happened it wouldn't be able to think. Self preservation would kick in and it would instinctively force a bond to save it's life. V had to leave! It was the only way the symbiote could think to save Eddie's life.

 **"Eddie. I have to...** " The man was collapsing to the floor. Chittering in distress, V jumped down and skittered to it's friend's side. ... little love... Something about that term made V happy. Touching Eddie's hand, it could feel how hot the human was. There was something off. The symbiote knew Eddie's hand. This was wrongs. It was puffy. Swollen Also there was a foul odor. Finding the bite, V knew what it was. The poison... it had felt from when the snakes bit it. venom This was from It's biting Eddie! It was what was making Eddie sick! It had hurt it's only friend. " **Eddie. I did hurt you. I did this. I didn't intend to make you sick. I need to go before I hurt you more. Can you... Will your family help you?** "

He felt V touch his hand and if he didn't feel so sick he would have reached out and pulled him to him. "Accident, you didn't mean to... it's ok V... I don't think there is much my aunt Vera can do, too much snow to try and get out to get help or anything like that." He pulled himself up on to the bed. He felt so warm which was a nice change from the cold he had been feeling, but it wasn't a good warm.

Reaching down and gently pulling V up on the bed with him ,"You are my family V, It's ok stay with me, I think I just need some sleep..." He wasn't sure anyone could help him with alien venom running through his veins he should have known that his little buddy was venomous its almost fitting. He felt so weak but he still reached out and pet V. Eddie was scared if he fell asleep V would be gone when he left, and that hurt more than the pain in his arm.

There was something wrong. V felt it. Something off. Looking at Eddie's hand, it's tendril was touching the man's hand but Eddie was not touching it back. Was the human angry with it? Guilt was not a feeling the symbiote was familiar with. So the heavy feeling it was experiencing as Eddie talked was very noticeable. It was responsible and V knew it must do something to help Eddie.

Watching the man sluggishly struggle to get up, V got behind Eddie and using it's tendrils to steady the man. As Eddie crawled, V followed on the floor. How could it have hurt Eddie? What should it do? V felt torn. The symbiote knew it had to go hunt but it was worried about it's friend. Eddie didn't look well. V wanted to be with Eddie but wasn't sure it was welcome.

Looking at the window, V was surprised to be picked up. " **I'm Family, Eddie?!?** " V blurted out shocked. How could the human think it was family? Then it felt Eddie's fevered touch as the man started to pet it. V leaned into the touch. Eddie's stroke was agonizingly slow and it felt like the man was not there. Nuzzling his palm, V wasn't sure the man even noticed. Eddie looked so pale and his breathing was slowing. How could it get help for Eddie? Then V remembered what it had asked moments before. ...Will your family help you?... Eddie said it was family! " **I will help you, Eddie.** " V whispered as it moved over to the hurt hand.

Slipping into Eddie's system through the bite, V sought out the venom. It was everywhere. Narcotizing all that it touched and destroying red blood cells. The human's system was close to failure. V had to do this slowly and carefully. It couldn't risk shocking Eddie's system. The symbiote spread out through Eddie's body, eating all the venom. V assumed it was immune to the toxin since it had produced it. It needed to stop the spread of the rot before it caused too much damage to repair. Then it could help Eddie's body repair itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with what you think of the story so far <3 AND please check out Siren's song if you A:EMH or really any Avengers stuff (its au anyways lol)


	8. Trouble Is Friend of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More company this time, the unpleasant kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that chapter 8 expect chapter 9 some time soon as well.

  
Outside a storm was moving in. Three men made a dash for the door to the cabin.

"Fuck Rafe. If I knew it would be this cold, I would have stayed in prison," Gripped Francis as he blew into his hands. "I hope your bitch turned on the heat and left us some booze. Man, I am so frozen, I think my dick might have fallen off mile back. Why the hell did we have to ditch the car at the gas station and trek through the woods to get to this dump?"

"Moron. We did that so the cops think we jacked someone and are long gone. As for loosing your cock, Fuck, that's no loss." Troll coldly remarked in his low, growly voice as he leaned in close and began squeezing the pretty boy's butt cheek. Knowing Francis was trapped, there was no way to get away without shoving Rafe, and No One was that stupid or desperate, Troll leaned into huskily whisper in his ear. "The guys back in the yard only like your ass anyway. They will be just glad not to have to look at your limp noodle anymore!" Troll loved being a craggy faced giant with muscle to match his size. He was as physically intimidating and it let him enjoy teasing and tormenting the psycho smaller male or anyone he wanted.  
.  
Francis stiffened, his whole frame shaking in anger. He hated Troll. One of the few who was immune to his charms and dared fuck with him. The moment their leader had the door open he bolted forward, slipping inside the cabin. Immediately Francis knew someone was home. It was a hunger that roiled up inside. The power trip, better than any high, of taking a person and making them his canvas. Overpower their will. He needed to see the anger fade to hopelessness. Taste the fear off their skin. Drink in their pleas. Man or woman, it didn't matter. Both ere easily used for his purposes. Silently, Francis slipped down the short hall to the master bedroom. One the other side he could hear labored breathing.

Slipping into the bedroom, Francis spotted the half naked, sleeping form illuminated by the digital clock. Something about the way the muscular, yet lithe form was laying told the criminal that the man was sick and in incredible pain. Licking his lips, Francis grinned as he moved to sit beside the man. Reaching out to run his fingers through soft hair, damp with fever sweat. Francis pulled back his hand as the sleeping man clutched himself, groaning in pain as he curled up. Among the intelligible mutterings, Eddie called out for someone named Vee.

There was something somewhat familiar about the man. His voice... different but yet...brought back memories of Highschool. Homecoming... football... His first... that cheerleader he bit... And the roided out Quarterback who punched him in the face and was the hero.... Eddie Brock!  
.  
This body was more streamlined. Still all muscle but not as bulky and thick. More CrossFit than tank. Where the former football star used to have this ugly, thick corded neck, Eddie now had a lovely stretch of softly, naturally tanned skin that Francis couldn't resist tracing with his fingertip. This was worth freezing his nuts off for. Sweet torture, maiming and eventually killing his childhood bully. This was destiny!

Softly stroking Eddie's cheek, Francis let his eyes take in the perfect body of the man he was going to make his pet. Unable to resist, he trailed his fingers up one thick thigh and over the bulge in Eddie's pajama pants. "Shhhh… Sleep." Francis whispered. "I'm here. I'll make you feel better."  
\-----  
Deep inside Eddie, V was struggling to keep his friend alive. The venom had caused so much damage. This would have been so easy to fix if they were bonded but V was afraid. What if it killed Eddie the way it had Julian. The genetic experiments Dr Star preformed on Drake's orders had changed the symbiote. It feared that it was not as universally compatible as it had been. While it was working on a hole in the left lung, V heard Eddie gasp and groan. The human's heart had slowed so much it stuttered, causing Eddie pain. The muscle was too weak to complete it's normal spasm that pumped the blood. Not willing to loose it's friend, V spread himself over the heart, forcing it to pump. There was so much damage, and one by one Eddie's damaged systems were failing but the symbiote refused to give up. V knew it that Eddie was hurting. But it knew it could heal the man. It just needed time. Time and Eddie to keep fighting to live. **"I'm with you Eddie. Fight. Stay alive. I'll make you feel better.** "  
———  
Everything hurt and Eddie couldn't do anything other than shut his eyes and pray that if he was gonna die then it would be over soon. He heard V talk but couldn't understand what he said it was hard to hear through the pain. He didn't blame the little guy, this was all Eddie's fault. IT was always his fault, he always hurt those he cared about, and he had hurt V and got bit. If he hadn't trapped V like that then he wouldn't have been bit. If he hadn't have stuck his nose in where it didn't belong he would still have Anne. All well he made his choices, and like always he was paying for them. If he could he would have laughed, but he felt paralyzed . He did manage to open his eyes of a split second, V was gone. Just like his job, and Anne, and everything else. He hoped his little buddy found a nice host, and could get revenge for what they did to Julian and himself. Eddie was just glad to help get him out of that lab. Pain hit hard and he cried out, a moment later he passed out.

Time passed.

He felt someone in the room but he couldn't move,"V?" his voice weak and dry. It wasn't V. It was a person, to big to be Vera or Missy... The voice made his heart shutter, he knew that voice. He really was in hell or something close to it. Frances. That freak had gone to his school as a kid and was doing hard time for the murder of a family of 5. IT had been Eddie's first major story as a reporter.  
"Ya sick fuck, don' touch me..." was all he was able to wheeze out before he started to cough. Where was V? He hoped V was safe, who knew what this bastard would do to him. More voices and a big guy came in followed by the only normal looking person out of the 3, Eddie didn't like this at all. He was either going to die of poison or by them, what wonderful choices. Not able to move well he looked at the big guy, and curled his fist at him "I'll fight you... as soon as the room stops spinnin', then your in trouble all 3 of ya. Get out of my house." More wheezing and he was sure he coughed up some blood. Yep he was going to die, but like hell if he was gonna go quietly.  
____

Ducking down to fit in the door as he followed Rafe inside, Troll looked around the cottage, confused. It was nothing like the homes he was used to. It was neither cramped, like a tiny box packed full of extended family with their stuff everywhere nor was it huge, a maze of endless rooms full of glittery, expensive shit sitting around gathering dust. The cabin was surprisingly modern with it's open floor plan, huge windows and tall ceilings but it felt comfortable and inviting. Stuff was all around but nothing looked useless or overdone. A crystal globe on a with engraving was shoved back on the highest bookshelf. No one but him would have ever seen the award. While two bullets was in a framed display with a photo of a two little boys grinning while holding Sonora County 1st place sharp shooter awards and the one very shot up soda can held up between them. Glancing Glancing around, there were pictures everywhere of these two boys at various ages. They always looked happy. There were pictures of other people but mostly these two boys and two clearly not related older women and one younger girl.  
.  
Troll had no family or photos like this. He realized if you paid attention you could follow their lives. It started with two older women, clearly friends, who traveled the world. Even though he had never been anywhere, it was easy to recognize Africa, Rome and tropical island. Then a little girl showed up in the photos. He knew the little girl instantly. She may have been smiling but her eyes were dead. Every picture she had different bruises. A picnic in gaudy costumes and wings, fishing for a prize at a carnival, following weird footprints with butterfly nets and super-soakers , a picture of the girl looking at a grave stone with the prettiest smile on her face. A paint fight where she is in the same black dress and veil, the young teen looked truly happy. Prom. Airforce. Pilot. Then the girl was a mom with bruises on her face and two boys. Another monster hunt. Riding pigs at the fair. The boys playing ball. Science fair. Winning an award for art that looked suspiciously like the product of another paint fight. Then it was only the younger boy and the two very old women standing at a grave. Them and the boy getting a puppy. The boy catching a foot ball. The young man holding up a diploma. The two grannies behind him looked so proud of him. Troll would have kept looking but Rafe commented on how long Francis had been gone. Fear made Troll's heart race. What if one of the grannies was still in the house?

  
As Eddie slept, Francis had taken a few moments to take in his new toy. Eddie looked so horrible it was noticeable even in the faint blue light from the clock. Feverish with a sickly sallow color. Was it the flu or had the man been poisoned. His veins were a blackish color and standing out. Maybe Malaria? Eddie was a reporter, had he come in contact with some disease in another country? When Eddie woke and insulted him, Francis had to laugh at the absurdity of the has been's vibrato. "No need to be nasty. You are not doing well, Eddie. You look like hell." Francis gave the ex-reporter a smile as he wiped the blood from Eddie's lips. "Don't worry. I'll ignore your being rude... this time. Who is Vee? Some girlfriend who dumped you?"

Troll and Rafe entering the room was not the best timing, he wanted more time alone with Eddie. But Francis knew it was best to get Rafe's approval. He couldn't afford to anger the man just for a bit of fun. Quickly getting to his feet, Francis moved out of the way. "Rafe. This is Eddie Brock. He used to be a big time quarterback in high school but he threw that away to be a reporter in New York. But he fucked that up too and now he is just one washed up, sick as a dog, S.O.B."  
\---

Rafe considered the situation for a moment. The muscular man was too sick to be a threat. "Search him for a phone. It may be under him. Make damn sure he has no way of messing up our plans. I want one of you watching him. And fuckin get him out of my bed. I want to sleep with my girl when she gets here." Leaning close to Eddie but not too close not wanting to catch anything. "Don't start shit you can't handle. You may think you are tough... But I am betting you know my girl, Missy. Sweet young thing. Would be a shame if you made me hurt her. If you piss me off enough I'll let your friend Francis have her."  
\---  
Troll nervously watched the two. Would the man be dumb enough to challenge Rafe? He hoped not, Troll didn't approve of hurting women or children. This girl that wrote Rafe in prison wasn't even seventeen yet. Still a baby! It was a relief when Rafe grinned as he patted Eddie's cheek, then left the room followed by Francis. Turning to consider the sick man, Troll almost laughed. He liked the spunky little guy. Sick as he was, the man still had the balls to stick out his tongue at Rafe. "Don't hit me. Gotta search ya." Rolling the small man to the side, Troll patted him down then rolled him back. "We can have a proper fight when you feel better but for now I have to move you. Please do as Rafe says. He will hurt the girl if ya don't."  
.  
The man looked miserable and sick. A few good yanks and he had the sheets off the corners of the bed. Like picking up a sack of laundry, Troll grabbed the ends and slung the whole mess, Eddie included onto his back. "Yo Francis! Make the bed for da' Boss. I got this guy." Moving into one of the two spare bedrooms, Troll was please to see it had a bathroom. Grabbing the pillows off the bed, he threw them into the tub then untangle the man from the bedding. Folding the sheet for more warmth, Troll put Eddie in the tub then covered him with the blankets. "Best I can do for you. Stay quiet and you will live to see your granny again. She isn't going to show up is she?" As much as he would have liked to meet the two characters from the photos, Troll didn't want them anywhere near this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! have an au for a movie that isn't even out yet PPPFff, if you liked it please let me know <3 <3 i'd love to hear from you all <3<3


End file.
